High School Curiosity
by Z3R0S3V3N
Summary: In high school, Tsuna finally hit his puberty. On the other hand, Yamamoto's raging hormones can't help but to feel a certain way for his beloved boss. What would that feelings be? Love or lust? Add in Tsuna's curiosity, BAM! this will be an adventure as it will take us to many places that only they would know. M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

It was a day when the sun was shining bright. The sky was clear like it should and if you would listen carefully, you could hear a faint voice singing the Nami-chuu anthem courtesy of Hibird. Despite the sun's ray, soft winds chance itself upon the peaceful town of Namimori. Even though our beloved Namimori is quiet, there were still cheerful chatters of housewives in the distant background.

Ironically, unlike the lively weather outside, inside the Namimori middle school hall was covered with cloud of gloom. Tears were rolling down their cheeks while others were desperately holding their emotions as the school anthem was played over the p.a system. Ladies and gentlemen, there is no need to fret. In fact, today is the day to be joyous for today is our beloved boss and his two guardian's graduation day. After three years in middle school, they were able to move on to another part of their teenage life, the place where they could take charge, high school.

Adults always say that high school is the only place to make memories that would stick to us when we grow old. Others say that high school is the place where we would realize our full potential or discover new path while some believe that high school is the place to shape our future self.

Some of the graduates today were reluctant to leave to leave their middle school, others were anticipating on what high school has in store for them.

After the ceremony ends, you could see flashing of lights as a result of the camera working its magic to make last minute memories with their friends before some leave for other school or in rare cases, to other state. There were crowds in front of the school building's main entrance not that Hibari mind; rather, he let this be. After all, Hibari had already graduated from Nami-chuu and move on to Namimori High. In some instances, Hibari did visit his first love and put things in order knowing that the young Decimo and his guardians would wreck havoc with every chance they get. This is not entirely true of course. If it wasn't for Mukuro dropping in for a visit during lunch time or a very bored prince who flew all the way down from Italia and force Tsuna to be his play toy because Fran was nowhere to be found.

The stifle cries echoed and the fact that some of the male students were sobbing were a sight to see. In the midst of their little photo taking sessions, girls were giving out parting gifts to those who are walking on a different path or simply as a graduating present. At the rear back, while others were busy with their own little agenda, the young Vongola was trying his best not to mess up his last conversation with the girl who used to mean the whole world to him, Sasagawa Kyoko.

"It's too bad you like someone else Tsuna-kun. I wish you well in your progress to capture her heart."

"I'm really sorry Kyoko-chan. I do hope that we get to see each other. Maybe we'll get to go out like we used to?"

"Sure, I'd love that. Although I hope that I don't send the wrong message to the person you like."

"O-of course not! The person that I like has no idea that I like him. I mean her! Ahahaha!"

"Alright then, we'll keep in touch alright?"

"Sure thing Kyoko-chan!"

"Oh, Tsuna-kun, I almost forgot."

What Kyoko did next became talk to the town for the next few days. In fact, it would go down on the history of the dame diaries. Time has stopped in Nami-chuu when Kyoko place her lips on Tsuna's cheek before waving goodbye as she join her best friend, Hana. You could see the furious faces coming from the male population of the school graduate while shocked expressions from the girls who doubted Kyoko's taste in guys. Whispers were heard asking did they saw what they see. Nami-chuu idol Sasagawa Kyoko just kissed dame-Tsuna. Of course, there were snide remarks such as it was only just a kiss on the cheek however, out of many capable and popular guys such as Yamamoto and Gokudera, Kyoko kissed the ever vulnerable Sawada Tsunayoshi.

No one could blame anyone. They did not even judge Kyoko for that kiss. Boys tried to suck it up while our boss stood ceremonial trying to absorb what had happened. Kyoko was just being Kyoko, the sweet heart of many. What everyone did not know was Kyoko only have the heart for Tsuna unlike those who judge Tsuna by dame-Tsuna, Kyoko believe in her eyes when she saw the young boss in action in Choice and the subsequent battle. As of today, Kyoko join Haru's 'I love Tsuna-san' fan club where they knew that their feelings will not be reciprocate.

"Maa maa, I didn't know that Sasagawa-chan likes you."

"Tch, of course she does you baseball freak! She realized the tenth's compassion, bravery and many exceptional qualities that you don't and thus, she has fallen for the boss. She would make a wonderful bride for tenth in the future."

What wonderful timing both of them has. After what it seems like eons, after the kiss scene with Kyoko, Yamamoto and Gokudera approached the confused boss with gifts on Yamamoto's hand and dynamites in between Gokudera's finger.

"Eh? Yamamoto? Gokudera-kun? How long have you been standing there?"

Despite getting over his high school crush, Tsuna still blush as today would be his first and his last kiss that he would probably get in his whole entire lifetime other than his mother that is. After all, the person that he likes is-

"Tsuna! Wanna drop by my place and get some sushi? It's on the house?"

Yamamoto Takeshi. Almost sixty percent of the female population in Nami-chuu wants to be his girlfriend. A regular in baseball with a barely pass in his entire subjects. Charmed by his carefree and caring personality towards the boss; Tsuna at first thought that he admire the jock to later find out that he has fallen for him instead.

"Umm.. Sure! Are you coming as well Gokudera-kun?"

"You should join us Gokudera! It'll be fun~"

"Tch. I don't need an invite from an idiot. Oh, Juudaime, if only you know how compassionate you are and-"

"Tsuna-san! Haru has run all the way here from her school to give you this. I hope Tsuna-san likes it."

Haru, who self proclaims as Tsuna's wife, always does things that is out of her league for the one she loves. It's too bad because in the end, it's not Haru or Kyoko that Tsuna would pick but his own rain guardian.

As the young Decimo had a little chat with Haru, he found out a couple of new information that he thought that he might never know of once he step out of the school gate. Hana has gotten a place in an all-girls high school while secretly dating Ryohei. No one except Kyoko, Ryohei and Hana knew about it. Creepy how she knows about it huh? Even if Hana and Kyoko attend different school, they would still find time to catch up with each other. After all, who knows they might be in-laws one day?

Kyoko on the other hand, would enter Namimori High just like her brother and Hibari along with Chrome and Haru. Ever since they have gotten close to each other since their second year, Haru realized that she wants to be closer to Kyoko and Chrome and thus, decided to go for Namimori High instead of her escalated girls' school.

It was well known fact that about seventy percent of students in Nami-chuu would pick Namimori High considering the location and the proximity of the location. Unfortunately, Tsuna and his two guardians were not included in the statistic.

Somehow or rather, Tsuna and his guardian got into Sakura High School which is in the next town or a station away. Maybe, just maybe, this might be a fresh start for our boss.

**So yeah, I guess this is it for HSC's prologue. Shout out to MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever**** for helping me plot this and all the 8027 community. Hope you guys like this and please support this fic. Reviews would be very nice (:**


	2. Chapter 1

"Tenth! Good morning!"

"Yo Tsuna!"

"Good morning Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto.."

"Hey Tsuna, have you done thehomework that Sakurada-sensei gave us last Friday? I have no idea what I should do."

"Of course not you idiot! An idiot like you wouldn't understand a thing. It's a wonder how you got accepted to high school."

Hearing this, Tsuna knew that this would escalate into a heated argument just lie every other morning. It is such a waste though. A morning such as today, clear warm, cheerful Monday morning, Gokudera decided to ruin the mood.

For once, Tsuna decided not to do anything about it. The young boss simply observe his two trusted guardians squabbling all the way to the train station. It was only then the young boss let out a chuckle. Of course, the moment those chuckle escape his mouth, Yamamoto, who was resting his arms or hand at the back of his head and Gokudera, who had mini dynamites in between his fingers faced the boss.

"Tenth, is everything alright?"

"Oh..Um..Since.. Gokudera wouldn't want to help Yamamoto with his school work, maybe.. maybe I can help Yamamoto with his school work since I understand the topic a little bit better. I mean if Yamamoto don't mind."

"That would be great Tsuna! How about later at lunch?"

"Ah, Tenth, let me do it. I don't want you to trouble yourself by teaching this baseball idiot."

You could see Gokudera panicking when Yamamot agreed to Tsuna's helping hand. If you pay attention to Gokudera's body gestures, hints of jealousy is ever so evident. Gokudera always try so hard for the young boss to only look at him and not that smiling idiot.

Tsuna could only chuckle and it made the two guardians even more confuse and curious.

:You know, the best way to learn is to teach. Only when you teach, you'll learn and understand. So Gokudera, let me teach Yamamoto this once and when that fails you can have him.":

Now there were several reaction with the last phrase '_when that fails you can have him'. _To _Y_amamoto, it seems as though Tsuna wants to get rid of him. When Gokudera heard it, it was as though the Tenth trust him but at the same time seems like the young Vongola simply had enough of that idiot and chuck Yamamoto to Gokudera. As for the young boss, he knew it was not intentional and it seems as though he is getting rid of the persons that he really, really, really like. Now why would he do that?

"I… I… I mean if Yamamoto still having trouble understanding my exploitation, Gokudera can teach him instead!"

The sudden blurt from the Decimo's mouth makes everyone at ease. Yamamoto will not be getting rid of and Gokudera, will not have an annoyance on his back. Lastly, Tsuna can still crush on the baseball jock.

Yamamoto accepts the offer willingly while somewhere near the background, you could hear Gokudera's faint growl as a sign of jealousy. It is not yet confirm the type of jealousy that Gokudera has but it is positively sure that Gokudera dislike, no wait hate, maybe abhor anyone else but himself getting near his precious tenth.

Just like how it have been for the past weeks, the journey to school never had been grey and cold. Of course not. They are the guardians of Vongola for Pete's sake. Normal is not their thing as I like to call it.

Once they reached school, there was a sudden air of reluctance around Gokudera as he made his way to class 1A. Unlike Yamamoto and Tsuna, who scored a borderline pass during the entrance exam, Gokudera had a prefect score on all of his paper which is why Gokudera ended up in class A instead of class E.

"Well then Tenth, I guess I'll see you later."

With a sullen expression, Gokudera drag himself across the hallway in the opposite direction of the young boss and his rain guardian.

"Un. Take care Gokudera-kun, don't get into trouble alright?"

"Alright Tenth. I should be going now."

Gokudera straighten his posture and advanced towards his hell hole. If only, if only he could threaten the teachers to change class, that would be the greatest idea yet. However, knowing the Decimo, Gokudera knew that the boss would never approve any sort of violence unless needed. The young boss even warned the storm guardian never to intentionally fail because of them. Well, in either case, Gokudera is unable to intentionally fail. He is just that smart in a way.

"Ah! Ohayo Sawada-kun, Yamamoto-kun! How was your weekend? Did you do the homework given?"

Every morning without fail, the class chairman, Sakurada Haru would greet everyone in their class when they enter the room. Well, if you ask me, she has the same factor as Tsuna,the sky. It is just too bad she is not a mafia boss. Wait, thank goodness most of the mafia bosses we now are males. Could you imagine what it would be like if female bosses on PMS going for battle? Let's not go for that shall we?

After replying the chairman, the boss and his rain guardian took their seat. With a few minutes to spare, Yamamoto engage in a small conversation with Tsuna mainly about the mafia game that they recently played which of course it is not a game by the way. What happened a week ago, a famiglia under the Vongola umbrella wants to retaliate simply because they feel unjust for some reason.

As the future heir, Tsuna and two of his guradian, namely Gokudera and Yamamoto, had to travel to Italia, the Vongola main Headquarters to settle the rowdy situation. But of course, Reborn had to call it his special study camp to mama. Being oblivious as she is, Nana Sawada simply nod her head as a form of approval and trust that Reborn to handle the rest.

There was no actual need for violence. However, seeing that they refuse to listen to reasoning, Nono had sent Tsuna to take charge of this matter. Like it or not, Tsuna had to do it, or rather being forced to do it. Since Tsuna has willingly accept the title, this trivial matter will be a good hands on experience for the young boss. A little hands on such as this is a good way to 'apply' what he has learnt from Reborn during the late night tuition.

That aside, while they were busy conversing, little that they realized their English teacher, Chris-sensei who just entered the room had a smug on his face. Those who are on high alert that Monday morning knew that they have to brace themselves for something. Yes, though it had only been weeks since they had just started school, but as teenagers, they catch on things quite fast and this is one of its example.

What they did not know was that Chris-sensei's plans would either make or break the relationship of the boss and his rain guardian. Only they themselves can write the outcome on their own. After all, you yourself can write your own future.

_"__Okay class, please take out your English composition and pass it to the front. I'll be grading your __homework."_

You can hear the loud groans by some of the students when Chris-sensei ask the student to hand in their weekend homework and an even louder groan when they found out that their homework was actually graded (Well, no surprise there my friends!). Tough luck to those who did not do, copy from others and those who did not put in effort in completing it.

As Tsuna pass his homework to the front, he tilted his head to the left, looking at Yamamoto. Yamamoto was all smiles when he passed his homework to the front. Tsuna could not help but to feel a faint blush crawling up his cheeks. They were fortunate enough to get help from Dino when he stopped by the Sawada residence during the weekends.

With Romario around, Dino had no trouble helping his little 'brother' and his rain guardian with their English composition while Gokudera was out of commission.

"I would like to thank you to those who are being cooperative today. Just so you know, if you put in effort for this assignment, the following set of assignment that I will give would be a walk in the park."

As usual, whatever that is academics related, the only reply the class would give is a loud groan of displeasure. Yes, despite the class being so enthusiastic, the only weakness they had is classwork. After the class finally settled down, which took them ten minutes, Christopher sensei or as what the students like to call him Chris sensei for short, finally begin explaining their next assignment.

In pairs, Chris sensei wants his students to write about an article or a review of a tourist attraction of their choice. Medium would be in English of course. There will be two parts. One, they have to write it out and then hand it over to Chris sensei and two, they will have to present to the class as why they chose that particular attraction to write about. The best thing about this assignment is, drum rolls please, it is graded! Yes, graded so let's hope that students of 1E would take pride of their work and score a decent grade.

Automatically, right after Chris sensei finished explaining, as if on cue, our two heroes turn and face one another. Right then and there, they knew that they do not need to waste another second asking each other if they could be their partners.

"Sawada! You're doing great! You've just beat your personal record by 2 minutes! Good job! I expect more from you!"

It seems like in high school is the place for our young boss to be. Here, no one ridicule him. They know that Sawada has a couple of weakness but instead of calling names and making him feel more demotivated, Tsuna's classmates always encourage him and push him on.

It was in the afternoon that Yamamoto and his boss decided to have lunch near the school field and at the same time help Yamamoto with his geography homework. A prefect weather to be outdoors. The Sun was shining bright and soft winds gently swayed the tree branches as they passed them. Underneath a particular sakura tree, a young mafia boss was trying to his best to help his rain guardian understand the concept of river energy better.

"Eto.. the energy is the river is determined by 2 factors. One the speed of flow of the river and two, the volume of the river. When the speed and volume of the river is high, the energy of the river will be high. If the speed and volume of a river are low, then the energy is low."

"I think I get it now, the amount of energy a river has will determine if it is able to erode, transport or deposit materials. Am I right? ahaha"

"Ah yes. There is 3 factors affecting the speed of a river."

"Is it the gradient of channel, roughness of channel and the last one is.. wetted perimeter! Am i right?"

"Yes, Yamamoto. That's right."

Who knew that time flew fast when the both of them had fun. Soon enough, they realized that the sky had turned orange and they had to call it a day and head back home. Right before they could have a decent talk on their way home, Tsuna and Yamamoto was interrupted by the number one assasin, Reborn.

"Dame Tsuna, you need to come with me."

**A/N: Hello guys! Thank you for waiting like 5 months(?) for this first chapter. So really sorry for the late update. I just started school and it is CRAZY! haha I finally know how to manage my time so yeah you guys dont have to worry about waiting that long for the upcoming chapters. Till then~ R&R please!  
25062013 2255 **


End file.
